lokafandomcom-20200223-history
The Attack on Preksak's Lab
's Volcanic Lab]] August 21st - The Third Age Word swept fast across the Lokan plains that Nouvellune had discovered an underground laboratory belonging to none other than the world-ender, Preksak. Almost as soon as word was out about this find, members from various towns in Loka arrived to finally take part in the chance to make an attack on Preksak pre-emptively, rather than in defense. Lucifer09, capnminecraft9, Nouvellune, Cryptite, and 13scooter13 all set forth to meet at the lab and discuss plans on what to do next. It was decidedly nigh immediately that it should be destroyed. Resources among the players were low due to recent wars, so only one block of TNT was able to be acquired at the time. Due to the inherent power surrounding Preksak's Lab, only Cryptite of Asgard was able to place or break blocks around the lab. There is a storied history between Asgard and Preksak that largely remains a secret, but that crops up from time to time when the two meet in Loka. What is known is that Asgard maintains some power in Preksak's domain, allowing Cryptite limited ability to place and destroy blocks for a short period of time. Located under the floating lab was a small knife pad. Hoping that would set off a chain reaction, the lone TNT was placed on it and detonated. At first the destruction was limited to the obliteration of the knife pad and a small hole in the bottom of the lab. Then a rumble sounded off in the distance and the earth began to shake. Before their very eyes, the ceiling of the cave opened up all the way to the sky, leaving a vast hole in the ceiling. As with any event involving Preksak, there was an inherent level of fear. Worried that Preksak would soon arive to smite his attackers, some of the players began to flee to the spawn. However as they begun to flee, Cryptite, who had remained behind, noticed lightning began to repeatedly strike the remains of the lab. After calling on the attack party to return, the players noticed not only had the intensity and speed of the lightning increased, but the hole in the ceiling had widened. Nouvellune, first back in the cave, also noticed that the lab had been further rigged to blow by more TNT. The bravest of the party, 13scooter13, volunteered to sacrifice herself to destroy the remains of the lab. The lab was finally detonated, only a shell remained, yet the lightning continued to increase and worsen, still focused on the center of the lab. A large rumble began again in the earth and then suddenly the lab disappeared entirely before the party's eyes. The lab was gone. The destruction of Preksak's lab had succeeded. The lab was no more and the spoils of the attack: a piece of chiseled stone brick that was removed from the entrance to the lab was distributed to each of the attackers that they may place it in their respective cities as a symbol of triumph. Through all of the attack, the attackers remained brave in the face of technology only Cryptite claimed to understand. One thing was for certain, the same lightning-based powers that tore the old world apart were the same that ripped into the earth above the lab; powerful technology that those who were stranded on Loka from the Moon Base hoped they would never seen again. Category:Lore Category:Server Lore